X-ray windows can be used for enclosing an x-ray source or detection device. The window can be used to separate air from a vacuum within the enclosure while allowing passage of x-rays through the window.
X-ray windows can include a thin film supported by a support structure, typically comprised of ribs supported by a frame. The support structure can be used to minimize sagging or breaking of the thin film. The support structure can interfere with the passage of x-rays and thus it can be desirable for ribs to be as thin or narrow as possible while still maintaining sufficient strength to hold the thin film. The support structure is normally expected to be strong enough to withstand a differential pressure of around 1 atmosphere without sagging or breaking.
Information relevant to x-ray windows can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,557, 7,737,424, 7,709,820, 7,756,251 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/756,962, 12/783,707, 13/018,667, 61/408,472 all incorporated herein by reference.